All I Do is Win
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: Zach is a player. He's never met Cammie. He is warned to stay away from her from everyone but that makes him want her more. Will she fall for his 'charm' or is she the one girl he'll never have? The one that he's interested in the most.
1. Bottoms Up

**A/N So I had this idea during class one day because All I Do is Win was stuck in my head. Hope you like it!**

"Zach! Get up we're going to be late!"

I groaned. That was my roommate Grant. He was the uptight one in the "family." Our family consists of me, my sister Macey, her boyfriend Nick, Grant, his girlfriend Bex, my other best friend Jonas, his girlfriend Liz, and my girlfriend of the week. I broke up with Tina Walters yesterday, too much of a bitch. I was going to the club tonight to find a new girlfriend. Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking, "What the hell? Why are you such a man-whore?" I'll tell you. I'm 23! Aren't I allowed to explore the opposite sex? You know, get to know them before I decide to settle down?

"ZACHARY!"

"I'm coming!"

I quickly got up and got dressed for work. I grabbed a pop tart and a cup of coffee and headed for the car. Grant was in there looking pissed.

"Dude! What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I was getting ready."

"Yeah for the past half hour. Jeez you'd think you were a girl."

I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. He doesn't like my lifestyle. He says that I should at least be with a girl for a couple of weeks and then decide if it's going well or not. He also tells me that I should wait a little bit before getting a new girlfriend. Blah blah blah. Life's too short to take time. Why bother? We were on our way to work when Grant remembered something.

"Oh! Hey dude, I hear that a new girl is coming in...don't even think about it! She's Macey, Bex, and Liz's best friend. So break her heart and they'll kill you. So, just stay away from her."

I smirked,"Oh Grant, you know I'd do no such thing. And why wasn't she at our branch before if she's such good friends with my sister?"

"She worked here for a little bit, but she got transfered out in New York. But now she's back."

"I see, so do you have her name? You know, so I can be sure to stay away."

He rolled his eyes, "You'll meet her soon enough. Oh, I left out a very important piece of information..."

He stepped out of the car, "She's the Chameleon."

I sat there in shock. The Chameleon is one of the best spies in the world, next to me of course, but the stories we've all heard of her, she sounds really _really_ good. And that is why I have to have her.

* * *

I walked into work and was greeted by my sister.

"Zach, stay away from my friend."

"Ahhh, good to see you too Mace, and don't worry, I'll be Goode."

She snorted, "Ha. Just keep it in your pants."

"Whatever you say Mace."

She walked away and I headed for my office, I had a crap load of paperwork to finish. Buuut of course I couldn't finish it because in walked Tina.

"Hey Zachie." She said in a "seductive" voice.

I sighed, "Hi Tina."

She came over and sat on the corner of my desk.

"So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm staying home, what are you doing?" Trying to get the point across that we aren't together anymore.

"Ooh, maybe I'll stop by."

"Uhhh, I don't think so. Tina, we're not together anymore."

I could see anger and sadness cross her face.

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up yesterday."

"Oh. That? That was just a little spat, we'll get through it, our love is stronger than that."

"Tina. I can't. I need space."

"I can give you that! We can go out tomorrow instead."

"No. Tina, it's over."

I saw it click in her head.

"ZACHARY GOODE! YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT! I HATE YOU! YOU KNOW, ALL THE GIRLS WARNED ME ABOUT YOU BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE! YOU CAN GO DIE!" She stormed out.

Well, I see the "speech" hasn't changed. Every girl I date gives me that same exact speech when I break up with them. They must like teach it to each other or something.

Grant walked in shaking his head, having heard Tina's outburst.

"Dude, you have to be more gentle."

"I was! I didn't say half of the things I wanted to, I stayed calm and cool, but I mean come on. When am I not?"

"Whatever. Here."

He dropped a whole new pile of paperwork on my desk.

"Dude! I haven't even finished last week's!"

"Well maybe if you stopped focusing on which girl you're going to date next maybe you could actually get some work done!"

He walked out. I feel bad for the dude. He has no idea what he's missing. So many girls, so little time.

* * *

Finally the torture I call work ended. Grant and I drove home in silence. No doubt that he was still mad at me. But I mean, it's Tina. He HATES Tina. Who wouldn't? We got home and I went to my room to shower up and get ready for tonight. I lied to Tina. I wasn't gonna stay home on a Friday night! Are you kidding me? I'm going out. I just didn't want her to go to the club and try to seduce me. Clingy chick that she is.

I got out of the shower, put on a shirt that brings out my amazing muscles, and some jeans, and headed out the door.

"Grant! Get your butt to the car!"

He came out rolling his eyes.

"How come you're late to work everyday but when it comes to going to the club you're like an hour early?"

"Work bores me."

"Right, right. Risking your life everyday bores you. Why didn't I consider that before?"

"It's not that. It's when I'm not on a mission, the paperwork bores me."

"It bores me too but you know what I've figured out? If you actually do it, you have time to do something!"

"Ehh, I'm good with the way my life is now."

"Whatever."

* * *

We arrived at the club and went in. The song "Bottoms Up" by Trey Songz was blasting through the speakers. I went to the bar to get a shot of vodka to loosen up. I saw Macey and Bex and Liz dancing with their boyfriends. I glanced around the room and saw a bunch of girls. None of them even noticed me. Just give it half an hour, they'll be screaming my name. I took another shot.

* * *

"Zach! ZACH!"

I opened my eyes I felt like crap, "Ugh. What?"

I looked up and saw a girl hovering over me. I looked down. Nope, still dressed, as was she.

"Oh, good, you're okay."

I sat up, "Where am I?

"At my house. You were at the club last night and took too many shots. You passed out so I brought you here."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Cameron, but my friends call me Cammie. And this helped me a whole lot."

She held up my wallet, which I didn't know was missing. I snatched it from her and put it back in my pocket.

"Why didn't my friends take me home?"

"Oh, they didn't want to deal with you. They didn't want me to deal with you either but I thought that I'd let them enjoy their evening. I wasn't having that much fun anyways."

"Why not?"

"Ehh, clubs aren't really my thing. Cheap liquor, stupid guys hitting on me, I only went 'cause Macey and Bex forced me to go."

"You know them?"

"Yeah. They're my best friends."

"Wait...why haven't I seen you around the office then?"

"Oh, I just moved back here from New York."

It clicked. Cammie was the girl I was supposed to stay away from. Cammie is the girl that I want to get to know, because I can't have her. Wait, that means Cammie is the Chameleon. Holy crap!

I played it cool, "So, you're the Chameleon?"

She blushed, "Yeah."

"Cool. Well I'd like to get to know you more. We should hang out. We could invite the gang."

"I-I don't know."

"Aww, why not?"

"I don't hang out with man-whores."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"Oh c'mon Zach. I've heard all of the stories about you. I know that I'm just a new game for you...I don't think so."

Just then I got a major headache. I groaned and passed out again. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N What do you think? You like? I hope you do! I DO NOT OWN by the way. Not the Gallagher Girls nor Bottoms up. Even though that is like my favorite song. Laters!**


	2. I'm Gonna Getcha Good

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher girls or I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain**

When I woke up again I felt even worse than before. I had this horrible taste in my mouth as well. I got up and walked out of the room. I saw Cammie working on her laptop. She looked over at me.

"Good evening sleepy head."

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's 2:35"

"Uuuugh. I was supposed to call Tin- wait, we're not together anymore. Wow I must have a killer hangover, I actually thought I was still together with Tina."

She had an annoyed look on her face, "Why? Because you never thought you'd be with one girl for more than a week?"

She was pissing me off now, "Look, you don't even know me. If you'd believe what someone else tells you than that says a lot about who you are doesn't it?"

She snorted, "Please. When it comes from over 20 girls, one of them being your sister, that's not gossip, that's a warning."

I rolled my eyes, "Right. Well, why don't you get to know me first?"

"Why don't you take a hint? I'm not interested." She walked into the kitchen.

"I can take a hint, but just to let you know, you will be interested. No one can resist this charm." I pointed to myself. Hey, it's true.

"You are so full of yourself it's pathetic! I don't even know you for five minutes and I can already tell you're an arrogant, self-centere, jerk!"

"You don't know anything about me, which is why you should get to know me be fore you judge me." I smirked.

She sighed, seeming to think about what I had just said. I was winning, and she knew it too, "I'm sorry. I can't."

She walked into her bedroom. I sighed. I have to find a way to have her. You may be asking, "Zach, why do you have to have her? There are plenty of other girls." Well I'll tell you why, it's more fun this way. And I feel a strange attraction to her...must be the hangover. I found my cell phone on the table and I texted Grant.

_Hey man, can you pick me up? I'm at Cammie's._

**ZACH! I told you to stay away from her!**

_I did! I passed out and when I woke up I was here. Can you just pick me up plz?_

**Oh...yeah. Bex told me about that. Dude you were wasted! She was nice enough to take you home though. She's sweet...Stay away! And sure. I'll get her address from Bex.**

_thx._

I went over and knocked on Cammie's bedroom door.

"Hey, Cammie. I'm leaving in a little bit. I uh, I appreciate your kind gesture of taking me in without knowing me... Although, you could've been nicer. I mean you don't even know me, how could you be so quick to..."

"Just go Zach." She cut me off.

"Uh right. Anyways, thanks."

"Whatever."

I sighed and walked out the door. This would be harder than I thought.

* * *

I walked over to the car where Grant was waiting.

"Hey man."

He was smirking.

"Whoa! My smirk! My smirk!"

"Whatever. How'd it go with Cammie?"

"Fine."

"Mhmm."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering whether she told you off or not."

"Who are you, my sister? I swear."

"Ha! She told you off!"

"Fine. Yeah she told me off, why do you care?"

"I bet you deserved it. Anyway, I care because she's nice, you're not, and you like her and I don't want her to get hurt. That's why I made sure that the girls warned her about you."

"Yeah. Them and about 20 other girls. And what do you mean I like her?"

"Well, like might be an exaggeration. You're...what's the word? Interested in her, yeah let's go with that. You're interested in her because she has no interest in you whatsoever and you want to make her interested in you so you could do what you do to every other girl. She's just another game for you. You don't actually care about going out with her, you just care about dating every girl in the office that isn't taken already."

I sat there speechless, "Who are you? ? I swear. And besides, what if I do want to get to know her? What if I actually like her?"

"Zach, this is you we're talking about here. You've never liked anyone. And besides, I know you."

"And that has to do with what exactly?"

"The point is, is that you're going to stay away from her."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'm gonna have to side with the girls if you break her heart, which you will. You definitely will."

"Whatever."

We got home and I went to my room. How could Grant say that? Was he really right? Psh, no. When is Grant ever right? He mistook the remote for a chocolate bar once. I laughed quietly to myself. Though it did look chocolate bar-y. I turned on the TV and just chilled the rest of the day, while planning a way to get Cammie. It's gotta be easier than she makes it seem. I mean, the whole I-already-know-you act is gonna get old. There's gotta be a way to break through her shell. She's gonna be mine eventually. And I have the perfect plan to do so. No one can resist my perfect body and flawless face. She'll be putty in my hands in no time. Wow, I sound like an evil villain or something...maybe I should stop talking to myself in thought-form...yup...that's probably it.

**A/N I like writing this story. It's fun making Cammie pissed at Zach. It's just so easy.**


	3. Tonight I'm lovin' you

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher girls or Tonight I'm Loving You by Enrique Iglesias**

The next morning I woke up and immediately started smirking. I was going to get Cammie pretty soon. Hopefully by tonight, tomorrow at the latest.

I showered and get changed into slacks and a dress shirt. Every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man. Yes I quoted ZZ Top. What can I say? I like that song. I took the car and went to the florist. My plan was simple:

1. Buy flower for Cammie.

2. Go to her house and thank her for helping me in my time I need.

3. Apologize for being a jerk and blame it on the hangover.

4. Kiss her.

5. Ask her out.

She'll accept and we'll be together. Easy as pie. I bought the flowers and headed to her house. I knocked on her door and she answered.

She sighed, "Zach what do you want?"

"I just want to thank you for taking me in when I was wasted. I also wanted to apologize for acting like a jerk. That hangover was killing me and I shouldn't of acted the way I did." I smiled and handed her the flowers. Step 3 of my plan complete. Step 4 might be the only speed bump because I have to wait for the perfect moment.

She sighed, "Come on in."

"Thanks."

I stepped in and saw that the TV was on. New Moon was on pause.

"Really?"

She blushed, "Yeah, I'm sorry, totally teenage girl."

I laughed, "It's ok...if it makes you feel any better I still play pokemon."

She laughed, "That makes it a little better."

"Team Jacob or Team Edward?"

"Edward, he had her first."

"What? But he left her! Jacob was there for her the whole time! Even when Edward _was_ there."

"Yes but Edward left for her protection even if it broke both of their hearts. He did it to save her life. Besides, he loves her more."

"No way! Jacob loves her more. And besides, she can be herself with Jacob. She doesn't have to change into anything to be with him."

"Sure that may be true, but she isn't safe with him either. If they get into a little spat he turns into a freaking wolf and then has no self-control and could possibly hurt her. He could do much more damage than Edward because at least Edward can control himself."

She had me. She won. I had no more arguments for Jakey boy. I put my hands up in defeat, "You win."

She smirked, "I always do."

I looked at her incredulously. Wow. How could I let her win. I mean I always win. I never let anyone win, ever. But she did. I was eager to match it up. And when I kiss her would be the perfect win.

"What part are you at?" I asked. Referring to the movie. I had added a few things to the plan:

next to her and "watch" the movie.

5. Make intense eye contact with her.

6. Kiss her.

Just two simple steps that were sure to work. They were fool-proof.

"Edward just left. Wanna watch?"

"Sure."

We sat down and she pressed play.

* * *

When the movie finished I looked at her. Putting step 5 into action. She looked at me and blushed. It took all I had not to smirk. We were now staring at each other. I started leaning in and looked at her lips. She leaned in as well. Our lips were centimeters apart when she got up and went to the kitchen, popcorn bowl in hand.

What? How could this happen? I was supposed to be making out with her by now. I cleared my throat.

"Well, that ending sucked." Talking about the movie _and_ about the incident afterwards.

"Oh I know. I mean, who end a movie like that? He proposes and it just ends! I guess I'll have to rent the next one when it comes out."

She gave no hint of embarrassment or anger or anything in her voice. What was her game? Forget it ever happened?

I yawned, "It's getting late. I better head home."

"It's only 12."

"Oh. Well I should still get going. Grant has no idea where I am, and I took the car." New revision to the plan:

6. Kiss her Goodebye.

'Cause no girl can resist these lips twice. Especially when they're about to leave for the night. Unless my plan works then they might stay the night.

"Ok."

We walked to the door. I turned around. Step 6 is a go.

"Thanks again. And once again I apologize."

"It's ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She stood there with an unreadable look on her face. I licked my lips. She looked at them. Goode. I started leaning in. She stood there, not moving. Perfect.

"So I'll see you later." She smiled and closed the door.

I stood there. Staring at the closed door. Zach! You're losing your touch! C'mon man, no ordinary girl could resist you. But, Cammie was no ordinary girl. She must have Zach-resistance or something. Well, she _is_ friends with Macey and her friends, and _they_ have Zach-resistance, its must be a thing girls share with each other. But who would want to resist this? I drove home. Awaiting the yelling. Grant gets pissed if I take the car without telling him. My excuse? He was sleeping.

**A/N Viola! And there you have it folks. Chapter 3. And check out the song that is the title of this chappy. It's freaking amazing!**


	4. C U Next Tuesday

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or C U Next Tuesday by Ke$ha**

"Dude! Where the hell were you? I had a date with Bex this morning!" Grant bitched.

"I was at Cammie's, and who has a date in the morning?"

"We were gonna go out for breakfast."

"I see. Well if you were gonna have breakfast together why didn't you just sleep over there?"

He blushed, "She had some errands to run in the morning."

I smirked. There was a knock on the door. I reached to get it but Macey had already stepped in.

"Come on in." I said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well that's a nice way of greeting your sister."

"Well considering I didn't ask you to be here, this is what you're gonna get."

"Whatever, anyway, Grant you better run, Bex is on her way and she's pissed at you for skipping out on your date."

Grant's eyes widened, "But I called her!"

"She still thinks you blew her off. I suggest you move to a different country," She turned to me, "And take _that_ with you."

"That's a nice way off addressing your brother." I sneered at her.

"Payback baby."

"So what are you doing here? I assume you came here for a reason 'cause we haven't had family bonding since we lived with mom and dad."

"And thank God for that. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me, about what?"

"About trying to get with Cammie. She told me that you came over and that you tried to kiss her, twice."

"I-I..."

"You have no excuse. Back off, she doesn't want you. Buuuut I told her if she wanted a one-night stand or something that she can call you."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ much of a man-whore. I at least buy them dinner first. And I thought that you didn't want us together."

"Well she might just need a quickie sooo don't waste too much of her time. And it's not for you, it's for her. She hasn't gotten any in a long time."

"This is illegal! It's called human-trafficking, I feel like an object."

"You should. Anyway, so she might call you she might not, just saying."

"I don't think Cammie's like that."

"You'd be surprised."

And with that, she left.

"WTF was that?" I turned to Grant. But he was gone. I shrugged. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zach, sorry about Macey. She came over and gave me your number to call you if I need a hit and then she left and said she was going to explain this system to you." Cammie's voice said.

"Hahaha, it's cool, my sister can be a bitch sometimes...so are you calling to apologize or do you want me to come over?" I immediately wanted to take those words back. It made things awkward, even though I was joking...a little bit.

"Hahaha nooo I was just calling to say sorry about her and that she was just joking."

My hopes just shattered. "I gotcha."

"Don't sound so sad Goode."

"No, I'm fine, I'm just watching this sad movie."

"Right, what movie?"

"Ummm...Mean Girls...they're just so mean."

"Zach, that's a comedy."

I face-palmed.

"Well...I'm sensitive."

"Haha whatever. I have to go. I need to stop Bex before she gets to your place and kill Grant. But tell you what, I'll call you if I'm ever horny."

I could tell she was teasing me,"Oh haha tease the man-whore, and by the way, he bailed, I have no idea where he is though so don't ask me."

"Oh ok, I won't tell her that, bye."

"Later."

We hung up and I sighed. I was actually looking forward to being Cammie's booty call, but I knew it was too Goode to be true, in the couple of days I've known Cammie I already know that she isn't like that. My evidence? She won't kiss me! What is up with that chick? No girl has ever resisted Zachary Goode's dashing Goode looks and charm. Well, except for my friends's girlfriends and my sister, but I wouldn't want to do them anyway. I have no idea what made me interested in Tina though. I think I was drunk that week. Ugggh, this 'single' thing is killing me, I've never been this long without having a girlfriend. What do I do? I'm so bored. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the milk, when something caught my eye.

No way! I looked at my tricep, is that? No, it can't be! It is! I jiggled my arm. Ahhh! I gotta hit the gym. I changed into my shorts and a t-shirt. I jogged down to the gym. I walked inside and immediately went to the weights. I did a couple of reps using the 50 pounders on each arm. Then I hit the punching bags. I saw a familiar ponytail. Then I heard the British accent.

"I can't believe he bloody ditched, and what does he do? He leaves me a freaking voice-mail!" Bex hit the punching bag so hard it hit the ceiling.

Then Cammie appeared, "Bex, maybe it wasn't his fault. I mean, Zach came over this morning. You know they share a car. Maybe he didn't get back in time."

"Wait. What? Zach went over to your house this morning? Oooh he's really trying."

"What do you mean?"

"He never tries this hard to get a girl...but then again he usually doesn't have to, but when he does get rejected he just moves on to the next bimbo."

Hey! I resent that, I've never dated a bimbo. I've dated bitches, needy chicks, and really stupid girls, but never a bimbo.

I listened back in.

"Well, I don't care, and I'm not surprised. I'm just another game for him. Another 'girlfriend of the week.' He's not legitimately interested, he just thinks he is. Then if he ever gets me he'll get bored and move on, sooo not worth any of my time."

"Stupid Zach."

Cammie was silent. Bex continued to beat up the punching bag pretty hard, but this time I think it was my head and not Grant's. I can't believe Cammie said that, I mean, I know I'm pretty slutty but, I didn't know that I was that bad. I just thought that chicks didn't want commitment. Or, maybe she's right. Maybe I do bored with them maybe I'm really not that interested in them and I take going out with them like a game...Nahhh. It's just two crazy girls talking. They must be PMSing or something. I continued to workout, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something Cammie had said was maybe, a little bit true.

**A/N Zachary... so much work needs to be done. Anyways, sorry for not updating for awhile, I know you don't want an excuse so I win't give you one :) I iz so kind. Anyways, hope you liked this ch. Laters!**


	5. U Smile

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or U Smile by Justin Bieber**

So this is how it goes. I walk into the office this morning, eagerly awaiting Cammie's arrival. And when she does, she's walking arm and arm with Bryan. Bryan? C'mon! He's a total dufus. I mean he actually thought that babies came from liking somebody...of course we were in pre-school at the time, but still! You can't have a kid for just having feelings for someone, unless those feelings get put into action, then that's another story. And he was also a player, I mean I know I'm a player too but he dates like 3 girls all at the same time. Ugh they were laughing and she was leaning into him. It made me want to throw up. So, I decided to interfere.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, haha, hey Zach." Cammie laughed.

"What's so funny?" I smiled at her.

"Oh, Bryan was telling me this story about how when you guys were in pre-school you thought that babies came from having a crush on somebody and how you'd beat Bryan up for telling you different."

"Wait what? Bryan, wasn't that you who thought that?"

He laughed, "No dude, that was you. And haha you liked Emily but you didn't tell anyone because you thought that you were going to have a baby if you did. That was so funny."

"Well, enough about me," I cleared my throat, "So Cammie, do you have any plans for Friday?"

"Actually I do, Bryan and I are going to see a movie and then have dinner afterwards."

I looked at Bryan who was smirking, "That's great. Just awesome. Hey, Cam, can I talk to you please?"

"Uhh, sure." She turned to Bryan, "I'll meet you up later."

"Yes Ma'am."

Yes ma'am? What kind of loser is he? Cammie followed me to my office. I shut the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Look. Bryan isn't...the best guy."

"Oh, and you are?"

"No, I'm not either, but I'm working on that."

"Right."

"Just listen for a sec. Now I might go out with multiple girls, but I don't date them all at the same time."

"Oh c'mon Zach please. This is just getting pathetic. Making up lies about him? He's so sweet."

"I'm not lying!"

She sighed, "Look, we aren't even dating. He's just taking me out to a dinner and a movie. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him straight afterwards."

"But Cam, you _will _date and then you'll find out the hard way that he's a no-Goode-lying-cheating-dog! I know his tricks."

"Oh I'm not surprised. Look Zach I know you haven't known me for that long, but I think we both know that I can hold my own."

I sighed, she had a point, even if he does cheat on her she can pick herself up, "Alright."

She smiled, "Thanks though Zach, that was sweet of you to look out for me."

"No problem."

She came and hugged me. She pulled away and was starting to leave.

"Cam wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends? I mean, I know these past couple of days I've been going after you, I think that if we get know each other better maybe we can be friends?"

She laughed, "I'd like that. And all in Goode time Zach, all in Goode time."

I laughed. She left. My smirk grew on my face. Plan C has been put into action. And this plan is fool-proof. And quite simple.

Get Cammie to be my friend, get close to her, become her boyfriend. It might take awhile, but the steps are simple.

* * *

** _A week later_**

I walked into my office and sat down. I started on my paperwork when Cammie came in crying. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"You were right. We were having dinner and he got a text and it was from some girl and you wouldn't believe the things they were saying."

"He let you see his texts?"

"No, I sort of took his phone while he was in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because he was on it the whole time."

"I'm sorry." I held her longer, this would be easier and faster than I thought. **(A/N heh heh, that's what she said)**

She was still crying and I decided that she needed to be cheered up.

"Hey, Cam. Why don't we get out of here. Maybe catch a movie or hit the arcade, something that'll cheer you up."

She sniffled, "Really?"

"Yeah, whatever you want to do."

"I guess the arcade sounds good."

"C'mon lets go!" I grabbed her coat and helped her put it on then I put mine on as well. I led her to my car and we were headed for the arcade.

* * *

When we arrived I opened the door for Cammie and she got out.

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

We walked inside and I got some coins. I turned to Cammie, "You ready to lose?"

"As if. Besides, I'll have you know that I am the champ at video games."

"Oh that's funny, I didn't get the memo that I had been replaced."

She smirked at me.

We went for Haunted House 3. I got the blue gun and she got the pink one. We started shooting and reached enormous points all of a sudden the screen went black. The results came up:

Zach: 1,450,2346,3678,500

I waited for Cammie's results

Cammie: 2.344,657,343,354,646,867

I looked at her, shocked, "How?"

She shrugged, "Lately I've been into shooting games, you know, Call of Duty, Lost Planet, Medal of Honor. All that good stuff."

"We'll have to play sometime."

"That'd be fun." She looked at me and smiled. She gathered her tickets and headed for the air hockey table. I got my tickets as well, there were A LOT but not as much as Cammie. I put some coins into the air hockey table and grabbed a pawn.

"Ready to lose Gamer Boy?"

"Please, all I do is win."

The game started and we hit the puck back and forth. It went so fast that all you could see was a little green blur. Finally I shot the puck and it slipped into Cammie's goal.

"GOAAAAL!" I shouted.

Cammie grabbed the puck and shot it into my goal, "Don't get too cocky."

"That's not fair! I was still high off of awesomeness."

"Too bad, number one rule of being a spy, never let your guard down, you lose."

I sighed as I got out the puck. The final score was 7-6, she won of course, but that's because I let her. She was having a rough day, it's the least I could do.

"Lets do this one!" She pointed to the motorcycle game.

"Alright, but one's already in use so I guess we'll have to share one."

"Okay." She got onto the bike and patted the seat behind her.

"No, I meant that I would drive."

"Too bad I'm the one that wanted to play."

"Fine."

I got on behind her and she started the game. She made a sharp right and I almost fell off. I grabbed onto her waist. Hey, maybe this wasn't so bad. The game ended and she had won, what else is new?

"Yay!"

"Ready to get your prizes?"

"Definitely."

She went up to the prize counter and got a HUGE stuffed animal and a blow up hammer. She blew up the hammer and hit me with it.

"Hey."

"It's time to turn in your tickets now."

I got a small stuffed puppy and a yo-yo. I gave her the dog and she cuddled it.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

She blushed and we headed to the car. I realized that I was smiling, something I haven't done in weeks. I guess Cammie's bringing out the Goode in me.

**A/N I would like to dedicate this chapter to Bex. Love you Bexiii!**


	6. Crushcrushcrush

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or Crushcrushcrush by Paramore**

I woke up, looking forward to see Cammie, sure we were only friends, but I'm taking care of that. I was taking her out to lunch today. I was planning on making this process simple.

1. show up to lunch, be nice and gentlemanly.

2. get her to like me.

3. get her to kiss me.

See how fast I work? That's just the Zachary Goode way. No girl can resist me, no matter how hard they try not to. I quickly took a shower and had breakfast. By the time I had finished watching TV and checking my e-mail (just things to pass the time 'cause I was anxious as hell) it was time to meet her at the restaurant. I entered and saw her sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Hey Cammie."

"Hey Zach, that's really nice of you to take me to lunch."

"Well I figured that since we're friends we should get to know each other better."

"Okay." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Sooo...tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

She didn't seem surprised by the question, in fact, she looked amused.

"A boy named Josh."

"Who was your most recent boyfriend?"

"A guy named Brandon."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"Sound like chumps to me."

"Oh and you get to decide whether my boyfriends are chumps?"

"Well I'm sure they're great but their names? Totally chump potential."

"Oh yeah? Well tell me about your first and most recent girlfriend."

"First, Yvonne, most recent, Tina."

"Wooow Yvonne...definitely hoe potential."

I sneered at her, "Actually she was very conservative."

"And I'm sure you took care of that?"

"Well my name _is _Zachary Goode."

She rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"What?"

"Can you even go two days without sleeping with someone?"

"Yes! I can! I've gone four days for your information!"

"Greeeeaat. But I bet it's killing you," She leaned in closer to me, "I bet it's torturing to see all these girls walking past you, knowing you haven't gotten any in four days, four long, long days. You're dying...admit it."

"I can't admit something that isn't true." I leaned closer to her.

"Really? Sooo you currently aren't eye fucking the girl behind me?"

I refocused my eyes on her, "Not at all, I'm hanging on every word you say."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

She was smirking...not cool! All of a sudden the cafe door opened and in walked my sister.

"Hello cupcake...evil demon."

"Awww don't call Cammie an evil demon."

She glared at me then sat next to Cammie.

"So what're you two doing here? On a date?"

"Noooo way." Cammie said.

"Oh, that hurts...right here." I pointed to my heart. Macey rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ohhh nothing, just wanted to see my best friend."

"Macey, I know we're close but I wouldn't say we were best friends."

"Uuuughhhhh Zachary."

"Yes?"

"Go away!"

"No way! You leave, Cammie was with me first."

"But she likes me better..isn't that right cupcake?"

"Yes it is buttercup."

"Why do you guys call each other that? It's weird."

"Not as weird as your face."

"Oh real mature."

"I don't know why we call each other that...we just did one day." Cammie piped up.

"Yes, the day we pronounced our love to each other." Macey leaned in to Cammie and she put her arm around her. They started laughing and untangled.

"Yup...definitely weird."

"Oh c'mon Zach, can't you take a joke? Or are you totally jealous right now?" Cammie was still giggling.

"Yes I'm infuriated."

"You should be!" Macey said.

"How do I know that you're not really gay?" I asked Cammie.

She leaned in and kissed me. It was quick but amazing.

"That answer your question?"

I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was shocked. She just kissed me! My plan worked...I should thank Macey.

"Definitely."

"Cammie, what did you do? Tongue him? 'Cause he looks starstruck."

"He shouldn't be. It was only a friendly kiss, it didn't mean anything." Cammie laughed. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah Macey, it didn't mean anything."

"Mhmm...Zachary, you're soooo bluffing. You liiike her. Zach likes Cammie!"

"What are we? 5?"

"I know you are but what am I?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I'm getting bored and I still have a lot of work to do...blech. Later guys!" Macey said.

"Bye Mace!"

"Later."

She started walking away but turned back to say one last smart-ass remark, "Oh and Zach? Try not to attack Cammie while I'm gone. We're in a public place...and Cammie is oh so innocent." She winked at Cammie. That made me raise my eyebrows at Cammie, she was blushing.

She finally left, "What was that all about?" I asked Cammie.

"I told her I was going to lunch with you and she decided to check up on us."

"Typical."

"Yeah."

"Soooo...why are innocent?"

She got up and smirked, "That is one thing that I won't tell you...you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself...if you get the chance."

She left and I was shocked...I think I'm actually starting to like Cammie...what the hell is going on?

**A/N Hello! Hope you guys like this one! Review! Oh and I'm sorry if I offended anyone named Yvonne...I didn't mean to...Honestly!**


	7. First Date

**Dear Alyson...okay :) I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or First Date by Blink-182**

Okay. Let's recap. How the hell did I score a date with Cammie? What happened to her 'I know guys like you' act? Well, it goes like this.

* * *

_I walked into her office and gave her a cup of coffee I had gotten her._

_"Why thank you Zachary."_

_"You are very welcome m'lady."_

_She giggled and took a drink, "So what're you doing here? I assume you have a purpose for being here."_

_"Well yes I do have a purpose for being here this fine evening. Cameron will you go to a party with me tonight?"_

_"One. call me Cameron I'll never go to a party with you again."_

_"Okay, sorry...so that means yes?"_

_"Sure why not, pick me up at 8."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_I turned and left, confused and more nervous than I had been going in._

What was her game? She had to be up to something. Why would she just all of a sudden go out with me? Psh i know why...I'm just too damn Goode. I knew she'd cave in eventually, they always do.

* * *

I arrived at her house and knocked on her door. When she opened it I'm sure my eyes almost popped out of my head. She was wearing a low cut ripped shirt with a black tank top underneath, black jeggings, and high heels.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup." I led her to the car and opened the door for her. She stepped in and thanked me.

"So where is this party exactly?" She asked me.

"It's my friend Jason's party. Everyone'll be there."

"Okay."

We arrived there shortly and I once again opened her door. I led her into the house and we were immediately attacked with questions.

"Omg are you two dating?"

"Zach is this your fuck of the week?"

"Cammie why are you with him?"

"Guys! Chill! We are not dating!" Cammie yelled. They immediately became disinterested and went and mingled among themselves.

"Well someone doesn't like the spotlight." I commented.

"I'm called 'The Chameleon' for a reason."

"Ha, I'm gonna go get a drink...you want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks."

"Don't you mean..."

"Zach...save it."

I shut up. Okay then. I went and got a beer. I came back and looked for Cammie but she wasn't there. I looked towards where people were dancing and I saw her with Jason. They were grinding. I tried to hold back my barf and my anger. I went back to the bar.

"What'll you have?"

"Vodka."

He gave me a shot and I took it...pretty soon one turned into three which then turned into five.

"Hey Zach." Cammie came up to me.

"Ello Cammie."

"You been here the whole time?"

"At the bar? yes...just as long as you were dancing with Jason. I thought you were here with me."

"You asked me to go to the party with you. I came with you. Zach, we aren't dating."

"That's what this was!"

"What? Zach...are you an idiot? Going to a party isn't a date. If you wanted to go on a date you should've asked me to dinner or something."

"Jason can't come."

"Jason won't come."

"Does that mean you'll go on a date with me?"

"Zach...you don't ask out a girl when you're drunk...you don't know what you're saying."

"God! There are so many rules! This is stupid. I don't know why I date. It sucks!"

"Zach, maybe you should get some fresh air." She put her arm around me and led me outside.

"I can't get there myself you know."

"I was just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your help! Not with walking, not with dating tips, why won't you go out with me? I want to know! What're you so afraid of? Give me a chance! I actually like you!"

She stopped, "Zach...I can't date you because I'm afraid of becoming another one of your hopeless whores."

"What're you talking about?"

"Zach...there's a type, you have a type. The type of girls you go out with have no morals or dignity or anything. That's why when you were interested in me I was mad and I decided that I won't be one of those girls."

"You know what? When you were grinding with Jason you _did_ look like a whore. because maybe you are one, Miss Innocence!"

"Zach...please...stop." She pleaded. She was on the brink of tears, but I was too drunk too realize that I'm hurting her.

I walked away and went into the backyard not knowing where the hell I'm going but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there. Halfway there I realized just how drunk I was. I ran to the bushes and threw up. That helped clear my mind, and I realized just how much I had screwed up my chance with Cammie.

**A/N Tsk tsk Zachary. I am very disappointed in him..anyways, I know that this chapter wasn't really funny, but it was sort of needed in my plan of where this story is going...anyways..hope you like...shoutout to Alyson and xMaeMaex...you guys rock! Anyways...bye!**


	8. I Want You Back

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or I Want You Back by *NSYNC**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I heard the door open and slam!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the door slammer.

"No Zachary! You shut up! How the hell could you say that to Cammie? What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait, you weren't 'cause you were too busy drinking your 'misery' away. Well you know what Zachary...you're an idiot! God I have no words!"

"Bex, stop shouting at me...I know that I screwed up any chance of being with her and all I want to do now is wallow in my misery and sea of depression."

"Oh boo hoo Zachary lost his girlfriend. You'll get a new one by the end of the week. Do you know how hard it is for Cammie to let someone in? When she let you in she trusted you. You screwed that up and now we're worried if she'll ever let anyone in again."

"She'll get over it. She'll get over me. She'll find someone else."

"She doesn't want someone else. She was starting to like you Zach. But then you screwed it up like always."

I sighed and covered myself with the sheets, "I know, I was making progress, but when I saw her with Jason...I just, I don't know. I just got so jealous I didn't think. And those things I said...I didn't mean them...at all."

"She's trying to get over you. She's done with you. You messed up your one chance she gave you."

"She's better off without me. I think it's best if I was just cut out from her life."

"Damn right she is." She sighed, "Zach, I know this hurts you. But c'mon, we all know you. You'll bounce back up, you always do. It's her we're all worried about. She's dated guys like you Zach. She promised herself she wouldn't ever, not again. But then she saw you transform right before her eyes and she thought you were different," She laughed, "Hell, when we told her she was wrong she swore that she knew, she made us believe that you changed...and for a second Zach...we did."

She left me staring at the ceiling. I heard the door open and close. I stepped out of my room and grabbed the car keys, where I was going...I didn't know. I pulled up in front of an apartment complex...Cammie's. What am I doing here? I know I'm not welcome. All of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

Grant.

"Hey man."

I heard him sigh,_ "Did you really do that?"_

"Yeah...I did."

_"How could you? You fucked this up for everyone."_

"Everyone? Who's everyone? This is between Cammie and I."

_"No it's not. You knew that if you took an interest in her you'd get her friends too. That it was sort of like a package deal. If you went out with Cammie her friends would accept you. If you break her heart...you run. Zach my man...you better run. Not only because her friends are after you, but because I am too."_

"What? What are you talking about?"

_"Zach, I've taken enough of your crap. Mr. I don't give a shit about girls' feelings. You're a selfish bastard you know that? She's like a sister to me."_

"Are you shitting me? What about us? What happened to us being brothers? Are you taking her side?"

_"Zach, I was always on her side. We're still brothers. That's why I have to beat you up. What's family without some conflict."_

I laughed a little. I knew I had it coming, "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry man."

_"Hey...don't say that to me. You know what you gotta do."_

"I know."

_"Good...I'll whip your ass later."_

"Can't wait...later man."

_"Later."_

Here's my chance. If I can make it up to Cammie I can do anything. She's too important to let go. I tried to walk up to her door several times. I couldn't muster up enough courage...shocker right? Mr. Cool and smooth not being able to knock on a girl's door...what if he told you that he's nervous? What if he said that he messed up big time and he doesn't know if he can make it up to her? What if Mr. Cool told you he loved her?

I know I know, you're thinking: Zach you big idiot! Go say sorry then make love to her like never before! Show her how you feel!

Well, here's my answer: 1. I'm trying! 2. This is a T rated story and quite honestly as much as I'd love to I'm not allowed and 3. I'm trying!

While thinking all of this I suddenly realized where I was. In front of her door. I raised my hand up to knock on the door. This is it. I have to do this...no turning back now.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I turned back.

"Zach?"

I looked up and saw Cammie dressed in a tank top and jogging shorts.

"Hey Cammie."

**A/N Hahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Suckers! I'm sorry :(...I'll update as soon as possible. But for now...SUCKERS! xD...Review my lovely readers!**


	9. Apologize

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or Apologize by Timbaland ft. One Republic**

"Zach...what are you doing here?" She looked at me, slightly hurt, slightly pissed.

"I...I'm sorry."

"No, don't even start." She walked past me and started opening her door. I grabbed her arm.

"Cammie wait, just, hear me out."

"Hear what out Zach? Your 'I'm sorry, give me another chance' bullshit? I gave you a chance, that's one more chance than I would give any other guy like you. I trusted you when you told me you were different Zach, but you're not."

"I am different! I was just so jealous I made a mistake, I said things that I don't believe. I was drunk and stupid."

"Don't even blame the alcohol. Alcohol doesn't make you say stupid things, it makes you say things you were too scared to say before. All your secrets and what you think. Alcohol opens up your mind and you say things that have been on it for however long." She turned and looked at me. Tears in her eyes.

"Cammie, please."

"Please what? Forgive you? Give you a second chance? No. You know why? Because you'll go and screw up again and this'll just become a routine. You screwing up, me forgiving you. I can't live my life like that Zach, not again."

"What do you mean not again?"

She sighed, "In high-school I dated this guy. Hot, popular, a player, he was exactly like you. He was so sweet to me for the first few months and I fell in love with him. All the girls he dated warned me about him. I didn't believe them 'cause they were all bitches anyways. When we went to a party he ditched me and went and slept with one of his exes. Later he apologized and told me he was wasted. I forgave him and we went on like that until I woke up from my love stupor and I realized my mistakes. I broke it off with him after that."

She was crying now, "You and him were exactly alike, except for the fact that he screwed it up after the first few months, whereas you screwed it up the first week. I guess they just get worse when they get older."

"Cammie, I-I'm not like that. Not anymore. After meeting you I knew that I had to get you. And when I did I knew that I could never let you go. Cammie, please."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Zach."

She turned and went inside, leaving me staring at her door. This is it, I can't let her go, I have to tell her the truth. I can't let her close t he door and just leave her...I love her too much.

"I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

After a minute, the door opened a crack, "What?"

"I love you I love you I love you I love you. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan and no matter how hard you try you can't get rid of me. Wanna know why? Because I love you."

She opened the door. Tears streaming down her face, "I love you too."

I stepped close to her and kissed her. I held her waist while she ran her hands through my hair. When we pulled back we were smiling and out of breath.

"Please Cammie?"

She looked down and started playing with my shirt, "I don't know."

"Please?"

She looked up at me, "...okay, but we need to take things slow, you still need to gain my trust back."

"I'll do anything for you Cammie. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed again and sparks flew. I was so happy I could barely kiss her. I just wanted to scream from the tallest mountains...okay, how cliche does that sound? You know what? I don't care 'cause that's how I feel.

We pulled back and I took her hands in mine, "I want you to trust me. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. I won't let you down. Not this time. Not ever."

She smiled at me and hugged me. We just stood there in her doorway. Holding each other. I never wanted this to end. I put my head between her shoulder and her head. She smelled good. There was no real name for the scent, it was sort of...I don't know, but it was her, and I loved it. I love her. I've never felt like this, ever. Now I know what all those lame-ass movies meant when you feel the sparks and you never want to let the person you love go.

"Zach?"

"Yes Cammie?"

"Can we go inside? I'm getting cold."

"Okay."

I took her hand and led her inside. I went to the couch and we both sat down.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure, watcha got?"

"Hmm...I know you don't want to see Mean Girls."

"No...I'll pass on that one."

"How about Vantage Point?"

"Hahaaha you own Vantage Point? I never would've pegged you for an action movie kind of girl."

She glared at me, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, not at all."

She put the movie in and sat next to me. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. This, no doubt, was the best day ever.

**A/N Sorry guys... totally left you hanging last time...didn't mean to, now don't worry. This definitely isn't the last little bump in the road for the "perfect couple" there are more to come...once I think of them xD jk...anyways...please review :)**


	10. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls or I Believe in A Thing Called Love by The Darkness**

"Zach!"

I woke up to find Grant standing next to my bed.

"Ugh, what do you want from me?"

"Zachary Goode you do not speak to your mother like that!" He said in a girlish voice.

"You're a freak you know that?"

"Yes...yes I do."

"So why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?"

"I wanted to know how it went with Cammie, and what the hell was going through your head when you went over there."

"Well, considering I'm not completely depressed and/ or crying my eyes out, how do you think it went?"

"haha I knew you guys would pull through. Jonas owes me 5 bucks."

"You guys bet on us?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, hey I need some cash man, Bex maxed out my credit card."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"I told her she could anything she wanted. She took that as 'you can get everything'."

"haha I'm sorry man."

"It's ok. Tell me what happened."

"What are we, girls? Well, I'm not so sure about you."

He threw a punch but I blocked it.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay jeez. Well, I went over there, we talked, I told her I love her, and then we kissed and made up."

His jaw was on the floor.

"What?"

"You told her you love her?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Zach, how can you do this?"

"How can I do what?"

"Lie like that."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you tell her you love her?"

"'Cause I do. You don't think I'd actually lie to her and tell her I love her just so I could get her back?"

"Uhhh...no?''

"Grant! What the hell? I'd never do that, especially not to Cammie. She's different, special, fragile, amazing in every way. How can you think that?"

"'Cause you say that with almost every girl you've ever dated. 'Oh she's different, she may be the one.'"

"I do not."

"You do!"

"Name one."

"Tina. These are your exact words, 'Granty boy, I'm in love. Tina, it's Tina man. She's different than everyone says. She's amazing.'"

"I was drunk."

"Mhmm."

"You can't trust the things I say when I'm drunk."

"So you say now. Pretty soon you'll be saying 'Hey, do you remember what I said when I was drunk? I meant that.'"

"Okay, can you please just stop impersonating me? It's creeping me out."

"So you say."

"So I know."

"Mhmm, well anyway I got to go. I'm meeting Bex at the mall. She's trying to get a dress for the ball shindig."

"Crap. When is that?"

"Uhhh...this weekend I think."

"Crap! I gotta ask Cammie!."

"Yup...later."

"Bye."

The ball shindig is a dance that the office throws for us spies. It's just a day of leisure, getting drunk, and grinding. It's pretty fun. And someone always ends up knocked up someway or another.

I ran to the phone and dialed Cammie's number.

"Hello?''

"Hey Cammie. It's Zach."

"Oh hey."

"Hi, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball thing that's happening on Saturday."

"You mean the dinner party?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm..maybe...I'll think about it."

''What?"

"Well, you know that getting drunk and going to parties isn't my kind of thing."

"Uh, yeah. But, I mean, you don't have to, but it'd still be fun to go."

There was a long pause.

"Hello?"

"Okay, I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...With me right?"

"Hahahaha of course? Who else?"

"I don't know. You never know with you."

I could tell she was rolling her eyes, "Whatever."

"Haha cool, so I'll pick you up around 6. Is that okay?"

''Yup."

''See you then?"

"Sure."

"Bye, I love you."

''I love you too."

I hung up the phone and smiled. Saturday was going to be great. I just can screw it up by drinking too much. We don't want more drama to happen now do we?

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I didn't update. I got mild writer's block. But don't worry, after getting some rest and drinking lots of fluids it cleared away. xD Love you guys**


End file.
